Aftermath
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: The previous night she'd stolen something she thought she had no right to, today she knew that not only had she not stolen anything that night but she had actually taken what she'd no idea she owned already and to be found out in that way made it all worthwhile.


**Aftermath 1/1**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:-** The previous night she'd stolen something she thought she had no right to, today she knew that not only had she not stolen anything that night but she had actually taken what she'd no idea she owned already and to be found out in that way made it all worthwhile.

**Author's Note:- **Follow up to "A Small Price" specially for Beth who really, really wanted to know if James remembered and if so what happened! So here it is, the usual warning for Sexual content apply other than that enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"Your sins will find you out." She'd never really known what that saying meant or whether it would necessarily be a bad thing if they did but on that morning as she stood at her kitchen window cradling her coffee cup still thinking about the night before she was about to find out. The knock on the door hadn't immediately seemed unusual and as she walked toward it she had no idea the events she was setting in motion by opening it. In retrospect she wondered if she had known who she was going to find on the other side would she ever have done it or would she have retreated inside not yet ready to face up to what had happened. As it was though she had no idea and so by the time she'd realised it was him she'd had no chance to run, no chance to hide and she felt distinctly like she was about to have to account for that particular sin a lot sooner than she had planned to.

"Hi, can I come in? I think we need to talk." As she'd stepped aside not knowing what else to do she'd been convinced that she was about to live through an excruciating list of reasons why they shouldn't have done what they had and how she wasn't his type and he didn't see her that way and had braced herself to nod and agree and tell him he was exactly right. What happened next though would never have occurred to her had she been given the rest of the day to come up with ideas.

"Look James I…."

"You left. I woke up and you were gone."

"James you were drunk, I didn't want to be there this morning when you woke up and realised what had happened. I know it wouldn't have had you been sober and I thought we could both do without the embarrassment of dealing with it when you sobered up."

The look he'd given her was agonising and for a second she'd considered just telling him to leave, to forget it ever happened and spare them both the embarrassment but something in the way he stared at her, his eyes searching hers told her it might be worth waiting.

"So you regret it? It meant nothing? In spite of everything I said? You really thought I would have let that happen, put my career and yours at risk for a drunken one night stand?" If she'd been able to say anything, if he'd stopped long enough to give her a chance she wasn't even sure how she'd reply but as she opened her mouth to try she realised he wasn't finished instead he was closing the small gap between them his fingers gently brushing hers. "Did it mean nothing to you? You weren't drunk you must have realised that I…"

"James don't. No it didn't mean nothing to me and if you must know leaving last night was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do in my life but you can't seriously tell me you wanted to wake up and find me still there, that you didn't breath a huge sigh of relief this morning when I wasn't." Anger was the first thing she was sure she could see cross his face and as she pulled away trying to put some distance between them, to get her emotions in check before she said something she'd not be able to take back, she was sure she should put an end to the whole conversation before it made it impossible for them ever to get back to how it was before. "Just go, we don't need to talk about it we need to forget about it what do you want me to say? What can I say? You're right I have absolutely no excuse for letting it happen you're right I was sober I went into it with my eyes wide open and I should have stopped things if that's what you came here to say no need I….."

"No! Look if you want me to leave because it was a huge mistake for you or you wish it hadn't happened then fine I have to live with that but I don't think that's the case. I think you thought I'd have forgotten this morning and you ran because you were scared that I didn't know what I was doing. Well you couldn't be more wrong and if that makes you uncomfortable let me say what I have to then tell me to go again and I will."

"Ok." The way he closed in on her his hand gently resting on her hips as he spoke was enough to root her to the spot and make it impossible to say anything. Nor could she tell him to do anything as she felt her breathing deepen and a storm of butterflies kick off in her stomach at the desire in his eyes.

"I may have had a lot more to drink that you did last night but I knew exactly what I was doing and if you really were hoping that I would forget everything we did I'm sorry but that couldn't be further from the truth. I can remember ever word we said, every kiss, every second of making love to you. I can remember how beautiful you were when you reacted to me, I can remember how you felt, how you tasted, how soft your skin is, how your eyes darken when you cum. Every detail is as clear as if I'd not had a drink all night and I want to do it again, I want to keep doing it and see if there's any chance we could make something work between us. I meant it when I said I thought your husband was an idiot to let you go I'm not going to make the same mistake. Not without a fight anyway. When I woke up this morning and you were gone it was like the bottom had fallen out of my world, like I'd been given a glimpse of what I've always wanted then had it snatched away again. Am I making it clear enough here that I don't want to forget about it?"

"Yes, yes I'd say you are." Right then she wanted to tell him that if she could turn back the clock she'd stay, she'd be there when he woke up and tell him that she had spent the whole night reliving their time together over and over but he didn't give her a chance and she didn't care. When his hands crept from her hips onto her back pulling her closer kissing her with the same passion he had the night before she wanted nothing more than to give up and let it happen again, and again and again for the rest of her life. When he stared at her expectantly and she led him through the house to her bedroom she didn't want to spoil the moment with more discussion she wanted to lose herself in how it felt to have him touch her, kiss her, make love to her knowing this time that it was real, it wasn't a stolen night that would lead to a life time of regret.

"God you're so beautiful I was so frightened I'd never see you like this again." His words, as they left a messy trail of clothes between the door and the bed and tumbled onto the soft comforter, only heightened her need for him and the fact that the tenderness that had been missing in their first night together was lacing ever action this time told her everything she needed to know. The way they seemed to have learned from the previous evening every sensitive part of each other, how to heighten each other's pleasure came to a peak as he slowly made love to her. When she finally lost control again her body trembling in his arms she knew for the first time exactly what it meant to be found out by your sins. The previous night she'd stolen something she thought she had no right to, today she knew that not only had she not stolen anything that night but she had actually taken what she'd no idea she owned already and if that was what it meant to be found out it definitely all worthwhile.


End file.
